Biomass-degrading enzymes, such as cellulases, xylanases, and ligninases, are important for the degradation of biomass, such as feedstock. Cellulosic and lignocellulosic materials are produced, processed, and used in large quantities in a number of applications. Often such materials are used once, and then discarded as waste, or are simply considered to be wasted materials, e.g., sewage, bagasse, sawdust, and stover.